Two halfs make one whole
by Angel7EagleWolf
Summary: They are each other missing piece without each other their not whole. a story of how Sasuke and Sakura need eachother as friends, teammates,and lovers.


**Two half's make one whole **

_Declaimer: I _ don't own Naruto

Chapter 1 –Sasuke and Sakura's secret organization

"Teme!" I heard Naruto yell at me once again as I walked through the crowed street of Khonha. Choosing to ignore him so he would go away; However, this is Naruto the chances of him ever leaving me alone are very low he had already been pestering me all morning.

"TEME Wait up, will you"! Naruto says jumping in front of me forcing me to stop and listen to whatever idiotic thing he had to say.

"What do you want dobe?" I say annoyed because I had something more important to get and his moronic self was holding me up.

"No need to be so moody teme I was just wondering if you wanted to get some ramen with me and then go trade later on?" Naruto proclaimed.

"Hn" I responded stepping around him to continue on to where I was going before this moron interrupted me again its been like this all morning.

"Sorry teme I don't speak your teme language, so is that a yes or a no?" Naruto whines.

But I'm still walking going back to ignoring that idiot and hopefully he gets the memo.

How on earth did ever end up friends with an obnoxious idiot.

"Fine teme be that way I'll just go find Sakura she'll want to have ramen with me!" I hear Naruto shouting behind and can't help but roll my eyes.

"Huh" I exhale thanking kami for making that idiot go away so I can finally get to where I needed to be. I was running a bit late thanks to that moron. Hopefully I don't get bitched at for being a few minutes late.

I continue my path when I finally see my destination in the distance I speed up my pace towards the familiar three story apartment complex.

When I finally get to the second floor I reach for a key in my pocket and head towards the fourth door on this floor. Unlocking the door I am greeted with the familiar living room that is adorned with it pastel colored walls a, a white big arm chair next to a white sofa facing a flat screen TV attached to the wall. Then there is glass coffee table in front of the sofa covered with scrolls and medical book. After closing the door behind me I make my way to sit and relax in the arm chair while I wait for Sakura to realize I am here. However I here the sound of the water running in the shower and I can't help but smirk. Perfect. I think as I stand up and make my way towards Sakura's bathroom concealing my chakra and removing my shirt as I go. The smirk still present on my face as I enter the bathroom and hear Sakura's light humming reaching my ears.

Sakura pov

My muscles relaxed as the warm water hit my skin loosening some tension. I had been waiting for Sauske's arrival but he's apparently running late. My guess could only be that it had some thing to do with Naruto who came by a while ago asking me if I wanted to go out for some ramen, typical Naruto. He also mentioned Sasuke being an ass and not wanting to eat ramen with him. I then told him that I was busy and that I would go with him some other time to eat his precious ramen. However he kept on pestering me saying that sasuke and I had started an evil secret organization against ramen; since, we never went out to eat with him anymore making me roll my eyes at his stupidity. Then continued with some more nonsense that made veins pop out of my forehead and I sent him on his way with a few bumps on the head. He seriously needs to get a girlfriend that way he wont be annoying the hell out of sasuke and I.

After he left I started to look through some medical books once again for information I needed on a case I was dealing with at the hospital. However I couldn't concentrate and sasuke had yet to arrive yet so I decided I may as well take a shower.

Now as the water was runs down my body making muscles relax and cleansing me I know for sure that it was a good idea to get in the shower while I wait for sasuke who should be here soon. But knowing him he's taking his sweet time to get here. Whatever I think mentally shrugging and I begin to hum a soft tune my gram use to sing for me; while, I scrubbed my body clean. While I was doing this I suddenly felt to nicely sculptured arms around my waist and my back was against a hard chest, meanwhile my next was attacked by a pair of lips. Making me tense for a minute but then I realized who it was and I immediately relaxed in his arms, laying my head back on his shoulder as we continued to scatter butterfly kisses all over my neck.

"your late" I mummer in total bliss as one of his hands go up to my right breast and give it a nice firm squeeze earning him a moan from me.

"Hn" is the only answer I receive but at this moment I don't care. All I care about is how it feels to have his body against and how his hands feel roaming parts of my body no man but him will ever get to touch. I can't hold myself any longer and I turn my body around to face him, capturing his lips with my own. I wrap my arms around his neck with one of my hands going into his dark raven locks. We kiss passionately until we loose our breath and we unlock our lips. I then stare into his dark onyx eyes and cant help but tug dark locks pushing his lips against mine ones again. As we kiss we fight for dominance a fight I know he will win as are bodies close together attracted to each other like magnets. His hands god his hands their everywhere and I just love the feel of his sensual touch all over my body making me moan. He then pushes me against the shower wall his lips leaving my mouth and going to my neck as he did this he lifted me up by the bottom so I can wrap my legs around his waist. In this position I could feel aroused member against my opening sending wave of delight through my body.

Oh god I love this man and right now I want nothing more then for him put his member in me and make rough passionate love to me in the shower, kami he sure knows how to make me want him.

"Sasuke-kun, make love to me already" I moan as he's fondling my left mound and sucking my right mound.

"Hn" and with that his attention leaves my mounds and his lips are against mine once again making me let out another moan. Then the next thing I feel is immense pleasure as sasuke plunges his member inside me. I hear sasuke groan with the same pleasure and he begins to rock his hips against mine earning him more moans from me.

"Oh gosh Sasuke-kun ….ahh….ohhh….sasuke-kun….hard…er" I moan in the pleasure kissing my lips and my face. Oh gosh this amazing the feeling of him inside me just completes me.

"Ohhh …Sasuke-kun...fast...er...ahhh" I almost screamed because of pleasure. The water from the shower seemed to make everything more pleasurable as he pounded into me faster making the knot in my belly ready to burst.

"Fuck… your so tight…Sakura" Sasake moans out and then molds our lips together once again.

Sasuke's pov

Damn she feels tighter every time. Fuck. She drives me crazy and she looks so damn sexy with water running down her body and pink hair stick to her face. I can't stop my self from pounding into her like there is no to fucking tomorrow.

"Ahhh….Sasuke-kun…I'm…ahhh….cumming..ahhh" she moans in my ear making me loose my mind as I go deeper and faster into her making her scream my name in pure bliss and kami I love it.

"Sasuke-kun…ahhh!" she moans loudly in my ear as her muscles tighten around my member and that all it takes for me to come with her groaning her name with pleasure as I ride out my orgasm.

When we finish we stay like that letting the water cascade upon are bodies cooling us off.

More then content in each others presence after recent activity. Her fingers were running through my wet locks as we were planting soft kisses all over each other.

"Sasuke-kun I love you" she whispers as she kisses my neck.

"Hn" I love you too is what I'm thinking and I know she knows it.

**To be continued…**


End file.
